Plushie
by Little Miss Hisoka
Summary: Plushies are adorable. Fluffy stuffed toys made for cuddling and snuggling up with on rainy days. They are always there for you, aren't they? Plushies are mysterious beings. They are always with you. They watch you sleep, watch you have fun, watch you do the silliest things that you do when you think no one is looking. Plushies are interesting beings indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Oh Gon, don't look at me like that, I'm getting turned on~" A low, seductive voice drawled. I sighed absently, sitting cross-legged on my bed, my eyes fixated on the 9-inch screen of my sleek, silver laptop. The red-headed clown was in the midst of executing his signature 'schwing' movement and I grinned. _Hisoka is so cool~_ I thought to myself, rewatching yet another episode of Hunter x Hunter. This was the fourth time I was watching the Heavens' Arena episode on Gon and Hisoka's fight. I had fallen in love with the Joker the first time I had seen him, when he made his debut appearance in the Hunter Exam arc, where he reduced a participant's arms to nothing more than flower petals. He immediately struck me as an enigmatic, pyschotic pedophile. And what did I do? I fell in love with him. Most of my fellow Hunter x Hunter fans loved Kurapika or Killua, but not me. I was the weird one. I loved HISOKA. Of all people, I chose to love the sadistic clown with a thing for little boys. Way to go, Sienna.

I flopped back onto my belly, my face inches away from Hisoka's. Okay, fine. Inches away from the computer screen. I nestled my chin in between the palms of my hands and gazed at the screen, my headphones on. My eyelids slowly fluttered closed, with the sound of Hisoka's alluring voice ringing in my ears.

* * *

I woke up with a start. My face felt terrible. I lifted my head carefully. My brow furrowed. I had fallen asleep on my laptop. My right cheek had been plastered onto the keyboard for- I glanced wearily at my digital clock- 5 hours?! I reached up to rub away the creases and lines in my cheek. I couldn't feel my left arm, nor my right foot. How had I fallen asleep like that? I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the numb areas. I needed circulation, goodness. I closed my laptop and set it onto my bedside table before tumbling back into bed, laying spread-eagled on top of the blanket, as I drifted into slumber once more.

* * *

I woke up for real this time, 3 hours later. No, no, my alarm clock hadn't sounded yet this isn't right... I looked at my clock again. NOPENOPENOPE. Exactly 3 minutes later, I ran out the front door, hair uncombed, uniform unkempt, face unwashed, socks unmatching, stomach unfull, a piece of plain bread in between my teeth, and a backpack over one shoulder, unzipped.

School was fine, pretty much. I was alone, as usual. I had always been alone, for 15 years of my life, I was alone. My parents were always out working, I had no friends, because I was a weirdo who liked anime, while everyone else drank and smoked. Yup, I was the weird kid, even by otaku standards.

Dark storm clouds were brewing as I trudged along. I quickened my pace and arrived home soon enough, picking up the newspaper along the way. I placed it on the dining table. There was a note there. It read "Sienna, there is some pizza in the fridge. Heat it up for dinner. Your Dad and I will be back late. Love, Mum."

I picked up the note and sighed. Almost every day it was the same. Your dinner is in the fridge, remember to eat, don't go hungry, we'll be home late, don't stay up and wait for us. I retrieved the cold pizza from the fridge. There were 3 small slices. I placed them in the microwave and heated them up. _Oh! I have to collect the mail._ I opened the door. It was pouring. I found an umbrella and ran outside into the cold, wet night. Opening the letter box, I fished out some letters and a parcel. Clutching them tightly, I ran back inside.

I shook of the droplets of water from the umbrella and set the letters and the package on the table. I sorted through the letters. For Mom, For Dad, For Dad, Dad, Mom, Mom... I set all the letters aside, on top of the newspaper. I looked at the package.

'To Sienna', it read in messily scrawled writing. My eyes widened and a rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins. _A package? For me?_ Then doubt flooded my mind. _What if it was a scam?_ I stared at the dubious package. It was about the size of a small shoebox, awkwardly shaped, wrapped in brown wrapping paper. I gingerly picked it up. It felt rather soft. I turned it over and over. But there was no name. I couldn't find the name or the return address of the sender. It was all extremely curious.

The microwave beeped loudly and I went to collect the piping hot sliced of pizza. I munched thoughtfully. I was so curious. I had never received a letter before, let alone a package. But on all the other letters I had seen before, there was always the address of the receipient, as well as the sender, in case the letter got bounced back. But this package was strange. It only had my name, not even my address! How, then, had the package gotten there? A loud clash of thunder sent shockwaves down my spine and I shivered, rubbing my bare arms. I shook my head. Never mind that, it was addressed to me, I should open it, right?

Slowly, I lifted the small brown package and placed it in my lap. With two fingers, I plucked away the tape holding the brown wrapping paper together and peeled them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I blinked in surprise. In my lap, lay a small plushie, dressed in a magician's costume, no, more like a Joker's outfit. It had red hair, slanted eyes which were narrowed into slits, and a mysterious grin on its face. The entire plushie was made of a soft fabric. I blinked down at it. It was Hisoka. A Hisoka plushie. Hisoka had been chibi-fied! My heart soared. I had always wanted something like this! I would go to the stores selling anime merchandise ever so often and scour the shelves for Hunter x Hunter things, more specifically, Hisoka related products. There were Hisoka badges, Hisoka files, Hisoka keychains, even mugs with Hisoka's face on it. I saved up my pocket money, scrimping and saving, to buy a couple of badges and keychains. But not once had I ever seen a plushie of Hisoka. None. At all. I looked down curiously at the Hisoka plushie. It smiled crookedly back at me. I grinned. It was adorable. Of course, chibi or not, I loved Hisoka and I lifted the plushie close to my face, its yellow green eyes inches away from mine. I cuddled it to my chest and smiled. Whoever the mysterious sender of this wonderful parcel was, I wanted to grab him and swing him around and jump for joy. I simply had to find out who he was. I had to thank him for his gift! But...

The wrapping paper made a crinkling noise as I scrutinised its sandy surface. There were no other markings except for my name. I was completely befuddled. I folded the paper into a rough square shape and tucked it into my pocket. I would definitely get to the bottom of this. I carried the Hisoka plushie in the crook of my right arm as I finished up my dinner and washed up. But for now, I decided, I would leave things be.

I entered my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I set my plushie down on my bed, quickly changing into home clothes. I flopped down on my bed beside the plushie, lying on my tummy. I gazed at Hisoka. He looked back at me, with those beautiful eyes of his. I laughed out loud and threw the plushie into the air, catching it as it came. I cuddled it to my chest, squeezing it tightly._ I have a Hisoka plushie!_ I thought excitedly. The Hisoka plushie seemed to be grinning even wider.

A bright flash of lightning zapped right outside my window, immediately followed by a loud crash of thunder, rattling the windows. I yelped and dove under the covers, clutching my Hisoka plushie to my chest. I felt warm and cozy in my bed. Now that I had my plushie, I had nothing to fear. Another clash of thunder boomed outside and I wrapped my blanket even tighter around my body. It was so warm here... My mind began to drift. I looked at Hisoka. Its eyes bore into mine. _Hisoka... Promise me you'll be here for me, when I wake up, you'll stay, and this is not just a dream... _My eyelids grew heavy and my vision blurred. _Promise me... Ne, Hisoka?_ I drifted off into a deep slumber.

The Hisoka plushie's eyes seemed to sparkle, just a little, as if to say, I promise.

* * *

The next day came, and went. Then a week came, and went. School was normal, particularly boring, in fact, if it were not for Hisoka. I brought the plushie to school every day, keeping it hidden in my bag. The people at school would definitely tease me if they found out, I decided. I could just imagine the horrible things they would say.

"Oh look, little Sienna's got a stuffed toy!"

"Awww it's so 'cute'! Just like your face!"

"Ha! Why don't you just run back to your mommy?"

"Ew! It's so ugly! You're so weird!"

I grimaced. It wasn't new, but it still stung.

Knowing this, I still brought the Hisoka plushie. For some reason, it brought me comfort and assurance. I always experienced a feeling of security whenever I had it with me, even though that might not be the case.

School ended and I walked off, taking my usual route home. I reached up and fished my Hisoka plushie out from my backpack, tossing it up and down, throwing and catching it. I laughed gaily. The Hisoka plushie grinned back at me, with that lopsided smirk.

As I turned into a secluded alley way, I froze. I heard the faintest sound of footsteps. My heart began to race. Don't panic, I told myself, It could just be another stranger going home. Nothing to worry about. I forced myself to continue walking. I held my plushie close to my chest for comfort. Footsteps. I was quite sure I heard them now. I stopped abruptly, listening intently. They stopped too. Beads of perspiration rolled down my forehead and my breathing came in short bursts. _Was I... Was I being followed_? Panicking, I broke into a run, my backpack thumping against my back, my sneakers soaked through from stepping into muddy puddles. I could hear the footsteps growing louder and louder as my heart thumped faster and faster. I was a hundred percent sure that someone, no more than one person, were chasing after me now. My fear mounted, I was terrified of the stalkers. _What do they want from me?_

All of a sudden, a large hand clamped over my mouth and I let out a gasp. Muscular arms wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me towards an unknown stranger. I felt my body press against another damp, warm body. I could feel the muscles rippling under the cotton shirt the stranger wore. My scream was muffled by the large hand covering my mouth, but at least I could still see. I thrashed about, frantically trying to free my arms from his vice-like grip, but to no avail.

I stared hard at my attackers, trying to focus on their features. There were three of them, all tall and muscular, with large builds. Even the shortest of the three was at least two heads taller than me. They all wore black cotton T-shirts and dark coloured jeans, as well as a black mask, to conceal their identity. One of them on my right, the shortest one, had his large hand clamped tightly over my mouth, his other hand held a gun. Another one had his long arms wrapped around my bodice in an iron grip, trapping my arms, pressing me into him. The last one, the tallest of them all, and possibly their leader, held a long, sharp dagger in his right hand. He slowly removed his mask, revealing his unshaven face, with a crooked criminal grin. He had missing teeth.

"Well, well, well," The leader rasped. His voice had a sand paper quality to it. He held his dagger under my chin and my breathing hitched. "Pretty girl, what are you doing out here, all alone?" His other hand reached out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I jerked my head away, glaring back at him. I was absolutely petrified, but I wasn't about to show him that.

"Feisty." He commented, his grin widening. I kicked the man behind me in the shins. The man holding me captive snarled and squeezed even tighter. I gasped as his arm touched my chest. He used his elbow to lock my arm and I winced, inhaling sharply. _Someone... Help me, please! _It was too painful. I dropped the plushie onto the muddy ground. None of the men seemed to notice.

The leader stepped closer to me. When he opened his mouth to speak, I could smell the rancid odour of spoilt meat and alcohol. "Don't worry, pretty girl," His free hand reached up to tug at my uniform, his hand slipping under the thin fabric to touch the bare skin of my stomach. I gasped loudly. _Please,_ I thought desperately, _Somebody, please just help me! _

"I'll make sure that you'll enjoy yourself tonight," The leader cackled loudly, his voice raspy, showing his yellow teeth. The other two men chuckled as well, and at that moment, I felt as if my whole world had just ended. A tear crept out of the corner of my eye. I blinked it away, squeezing my eyes shut, I hoped against hope. _Someone... SOMEBODY... __**ANYBODY! SAVE ME!**_

The raspy chuckle ceased abruptly, and so did the others. There was a gasp and some movement and I felt the man behind me stir, his body tense. I opened my eyes. The leader who had been standing in front of me had suddenly fallen to his knees. He was gasping for air. I looked closely. In the centre of his forehead, his chest, in each of his shoulder blades, there were four perfectly pristine, poker cards. They were impaled accurately, and where each of the cards were buried in his flesh, there was a smear of red liquid, slowly spreading from the wound. The rasping man coughed and for the first time, I noticed the tall figure standing just metres away from him. He was tall, red-haired, dressed in a Joker's outfit, adorned with suits symbols, a clubs and a spades. He wore face paint, with a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek. His eyes were narrow slits and his eyebrows were arched. His grin was mysterious and yet seductive. His posture was relaxed, his right leg slightly in front, his right arm poised to attack, a single poker card held expertly between his fingers. He smiled widely, just as the leader took one last shuddering breath, and slumped to the ground.

The remaining men shifted uneasily. I gazed at the red-haired man, who glanced in my direction and smirked, just a little. My eyes widened and my face flushed. _Could it... Could it really be...?_ My mouth turned dry, but I still opened it. I couldn't seem to get the word out.

"Hisoka?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The magician cocked his head to one side, regarding me slowly. The corners of his eyes tightened as the merest hint of a smile formed on his lips.

Fwp! Fwp fwp fwp! The sound of air whistling past my ear made my hair stand on end, and I heard four dull thunks as the iron hard solitaire cards made contact with my captor. The burly man's grip on me slackened and he took in a sudden breath. I immediately turned around and shoved him in the chest, his lanky arms falling away from my body, the cards sticking out from his forehead, knees and a spot just above his heart. The man shuddered and keeled backwards, falling onto the muddy ground with a muffled splash.

The last remaining man looked utterly shaken. He tried to hold his gun steady with both hands, but they still shook violently. He aimed his weapon unsteadily at the red-headed magician.

"D-d-don't m-m-move! S-stay r-r-right where you are!" The man squeaked, his voice a notch higher than it should have been. "Move, and I-I'll sh-shoot!"

Hisoka's stance was comfortable, examining a poker card in his right hand. Without even looking up, he replied, "Go ahead then."

The man looked flustered. At that point, I realised that I was in a dangerous position. I was a mere meter away from him and it was best that I move away, I began to back away, before-

Too late.

It was as if a lightbulb had appeared above the man's head and he turned sharply towards me; his eyes had a malicious glint. His left arm shot out towards me, stubby fingers outstrecthed and before I even had time to react, he had me by the neck. I spluttered. He had yanked me backwards with such force that I was sure my windpipe was damaged. I coughed. I felt something cold and hard pressed into my right temple. With a chilling realisation, I understood. Pressed into the side of my head, was the barrel of a fully loaded gun. My stomach seemed to have sunk deep down into the place where my gut should have been. I dared not even breathe.

"If you move a finger, I'll kill her." The man's voice was hot against my neck but I dared not struggle. Not this time. Not when a gun was pointed at my head.

The magician froze. Slowly, he lifted his head to stare at the man. His gaze then shifted to me. His expression was unreadable. My heart was pounding hard and fast. I am going to die. This is the very real truth. I am going to die. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. I am going to-

Thunk. A loud scream right next to my ear nearly deafened me and the owner of the scream scrambled backwards, dropping the gun and letting go of me. I stumbled forwards, catching the side of the wall for balance. I looked up at the screaming man. A single solitaire card was sticking out of the back of his right hand, which had held the gun just moments ago. I watched the scene unfold, slightly bewildered. The screaming stopped, and was reduced to piteous whimpers when the magician expertly threw another three cards at the man. He whimpered in pain for a minute, before slumping down onto the ground, unmoving.

Still clutching the wall, I breathed hard. I dared not look up. I was afraid as to what I would see. But slowly, I raised my head. And tripped backwards in surprise. The magician was standing directly in front of me, towering over me, my head only reaching his shoulders. _How...? He had been a couple of metres away just now!_ I stuttered, eyes wide, "H-Hisoka! Wh-what...? What are you doing here?" The magician merely smiled at me, twirling a card between his long fingers.

"That is the question, isn't it?" The magician leaned in closer, his yellow green eyes shining as they stared into my own brown ones. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. Hisoka chuckled. Then, he raised his right arm and positioned a razor sharp solitaire card under my chin. I took in a sharp breath.

"Sienna, Sienna~" He leered, all the while leaning in closer. I didn't even question how the magician knew my name.

"Asked me to promise to be there for her, when she wakes up, to stay, and that it is not just a dream?" My mind reeled. I remembered; those were the exact same things I had mumbled in my near conscious state to the Hisoka plushie. I didn't move.

"I can assure you my dear, this is not a dream," Hisoka continued, his face now inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. His other hadn reached out, and the flat of his thumb trailed down the side of my face. My breathing was uneven, my heart was slamming itself against my ribcage. His thumb, surprisingly warm, had reached my chin, right where he held the solitaire card. He gripped my chin firmly and tilted my head backwards, leaving my neck exposed. I was at the mercy of Hisoka and his poker cards. Knowing Hisoka, I knew he was capable of anything and everything. He was unpredictable. I gulped. He had just saved me from a horrible fate, but he was also on the verge of killing me himself.

"Are you scared?" Came the low, leering voice.

Silence.

"No." My voice came out surprisingly even. I mustered all my courage and looked the magician straight in the eye. "I- I'm not afraid."

The magician raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"You- you just rescued me. You wouldn't kill me." I blurted recklessly. Hisoka chuckled. He moved his card closer to my bare throat. "Wouldn't I?" He challenged, the delight evident in his sultry voice.

I didn't need to think. "I'm not worth killing." I answered simply. "You aren't interested in weak victims. I'm just- I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm not worth your time." I said. My heart dropped, just a little. Yeah, I wasn't worth his time. I was a silly little girl, with a silly little head, dreaming of a silly little fantasy. I wasn't even sure whether I was even awake.

The magician surveyed me for a second. Then he smiled, his eyes becoming tiny slits. "That is correct. You aren't worth killing." Although I knew it was true, I still felt a pang. Hisoka, or maybe it was just my imagination making it up, even Hisoka said that I was worthless. My gaze dropped from his face. I started examining my muddy shoelaces. They were soaked through with dirty water.

"But," Hisoka left his sentence hanging. I froze, not wanting to look at him "But what?" The magician grinned, enjoying himself tremendously. "But then why would I still save you when you are not worth killing?"

My heart nearly stopped. My eyes widened, my brain trying to comprehend what he had just said. What on earth did he mean by that? Yes, he had just saved me, that much I wns sure of. But the reason, I hadn't. I whirled round. But all I saw when I turned, was a small plushie, lying in a dirty puddle, three large bodies lying sprawled on the wet ground around it.


End file.
